Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-96.41.195.15-20181228030144
All characters and places owned and created by the amazing Shannon Messenger. This is a continuation from the snip bit, so yes I’m Serenity Chamberlin and yes I’m extremely impatient (and bored) so I’m writing the second chapter already. I also wouldn’t recommend reading this comment without finishing the one below it first. Also like to apologize in advance for spelling errors. (Cause nobody got time for editing) TWO Sophie Foster woke to the ground-shaking clash of swords. Her eyes grew wide and she swiftly rolled out of bed. Ready to unravel the tight knot of emotions that she had stored for Inflicting if and when any threat arose. “You should give up, I’d hate to cause any permanent damage. Besides isn’t this enough to prove I’m obviously the best warrior here?” Tarina said. Her voice was softly muffled but Sophie could still recognize that it was her. Lately the Neverseen have been alwfuly quite, but that didn’t make Sophie not automatically jump to the conclusion of an attack when she heard the battle outside her door. Sophie marched to her rooms only entrance and threw it open. Ready to tell off her bodyguards for waking her up. But before she could start yelling the sight in front of her spawned so much shock that she froze. Sandor was lying on the ground below Tarina, the “weapons” clanging that Sophie has mistaken for swords turned out to be big metal spoons that Edaline often uses for baking. It all added to the effect when she realized Sandor was wearing a chefs hat and apron. A hot pink apron. That said the Fearsome Foster Five in big bold lettering. And Sophie just started cracking up. Hysterical laughter pouring from her mouth into an array of uncontrollable giggles, and chuckles and all other forms of terribly hidden amusement. Then she noticed Tarina was wearing the same items over her armor. And a few seconds latter, Bo came up to see what all the fuss was about, so she could see that he was matching his fellow guards in the sparkly pink attire. Leading to Sophie laughing even harder. She gasped, trying to actually breath for a minute, since air is a pretty important foundation of requirements for any creature that wanted to live. “Typically, I would ask what this was all about, but I’m honestly not supprised! Ahh ha ha!” Sophie managed to get out in between laughs. Her multispecies group of bodyguards had lately been doing funny little things like this. In hopes to lift her spirits because of all the stress that seemed to be a constant aura around her. “Sophie! We made breakfast for you!” Flori called from the kitchen. She sounded so excited and happy that it made Sophie’s Heart Melt. Callas niece was simply the sweetest soul she had ever met. Sophie was about to run down when she noticed that she was still wearing the frilly, fancy teal gown that she had worn the day before to the Matchmakers. And just like that, the dread from the other day came back as she remembered the events from the prier evening. Unmatchable She shuddered as a chill settled into the pit of her stomach. Then it seeped even deeper as she recounted the promises that she had made. She sucked in a calming breath. She would go to Everglen and talk to Fitz about her situation. But just because their trust had improved significantly after they shared the secrets they had been holding back, still didn’t make it any easier. Especially since she knew how badly he didn’t want to be paired in a bad match. She turned around back to her room and walked into her huge closet. She decided to dress into one of Flori’s battle outfits that she had specifically designed for Sophie. She picked out black leggings with thin gold embroidery, a fitted red tunic that flared out at the bottom, with sleeves that went to her wrists containing subtle accents of gold. She wore thick grey boots that climbed until a few inches below her knees. Additionally, a long cape with the same design on her leggings but in black completed the look. The cape had a hood attached to it as well, the whole look together was fierce. As she walked out of her closet Vertina, her spectral mirror, flashed awake, and had miraculously convinced her to wear makeup and do her hair. Sophie definitely wasn’t easier to convince because she was going to see Fitz. What kind of, crazy reason is that? Sophie’s final product was her beautiful yet intimidating battle clothes, an intricate braid cascading past her left shoulder. Golden flaked eyeliner Biana had let her borrow brightened the gold in her alicorn inspired eyes, mascara darkening her blonde lashes, and soft pink gloss coating her full lips. This was one of the rare moments, Sophie didn’t mind dressing up. When she walked down the stairs Sandor guffawed and gave her a look of disbelief, knowing fully well of her distaste for anything that made her stand out. But instead she shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Continuing down the spiraling stairs until she reached the kitchen. Flori peered at her astonished and smiled sweetly. “Sophie, you... look so pretty in the clothes I made you!” She squealed and made Sophie twirl, and blush while at it. She beckoned Edaline and Grady who were outside, who were again attempting to tame the Gorgodon into a vegetarian diet. But it took longer than expected for them to come in, so Sophie and her bodyguards bag an eating without them. It was proving a very challenging task to not laugh at her “Fearsome Foster Five” while she ate. But not chocking was a good motivation. An even better one though was Bo’s grumbled threats. “Live in fear of the scary ogre, got it.” Was Sophie’s reply. “That boy is growing too much on you kiddo. “ Grady said from the doorway. Followed by Edaline screaming in delight as she saw Sophie. “Oh honey you are absolutely gorgeous!” Edaline admired. Pulling her in for a hug. “How much progress did you get on your Matchmakers Packet?” Oh crap. “Not as much as would have liked,” Sophie said carefully. “I guess all that excitement took more out of me than I thought.” Sophie mental high-fived her self. Part of her felt a little bad lying to her parents but it was worth it if it protected Juji and Brisa who Sophie had surprisingly grown some respect for. When she finished the amazing spread Flori had made she stared longingly at the Leapmaster. Edaline noticed quickly and asked, “Hoping to go somewhere?” Sophie nodded. “With everything that happened recently, Biana and Fitz need me more that ever.” Sophie specifically said Bianas name first, not wanting to be subject to any Fitzphie teasing. Edaline nooded understandably sharing the grief of Della. “Go ahead, when you get back you’ll continue training with Sandor. Sophie smiled and rushed to the leap master. “Everglen!” “Make good Choi- a bright flash followed and Sophie had light leaped out. “ces.” Grady finished. Grumbling slightly. The massive form of Everglen was imposing as always, but with the gate and walls gone, it seemed less so. It helped that Biana was running towards Sophie, so that she wouldn’t have to wait awkwardly for someone to get her. “Sophie!” Biana exclaimed rushing to give her a hug. She was wearing a short sleeved white gown that flowed outward until it reached her knees. And Sophie sometimes wondered if there was a reason girls had an affinity to toe torturing shoes, since Biana was wearing a pair of white stilettos that looked very painful. Bianca dragged her to the houses front entrance to the living room where there were very comfortable chairs and couches facing each other. And sitting on one of them was a cute boy with such amazing teal eyes that he couldn’t possibly go unnoticed. Fitz! Sophie almost melted into a puddle when he flashed her the amazing smile that he had given her when she shared her secret with him. And then she almost melted again when his crisp accent greeted her. “Hey Sophie!” His eyes seemed to shine whenever he saw her. And her face flushed accordingly. But her voice was strong when she replied. “Hey Fitz. Can I, talk to you for a minute?” Fitz’s smile faded instantly. He dropped the book he had been reading and rushed to her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?” He peppered her with with questions and tightly gripped her hands, twining their fingers. Their Cognate rings snapped together, gloves making a noticeable absence from her hands. Tinkers blockers cleverly disguised as painted nails were present instead. Sophie, unsure how to answer all three of his questions at once replied, “Kinda.” Fitz chuckled, “Sorry, I just got a little worried, even more so when it comes to you.” Sophie forgot how to breath when his arm pulled her closer to him, his hand finding its way to her waist and held tight. He guided her to the soft red couch. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” Sophie glanced around, making sure Biana was gone before replying. “I went to the Matchmakers yesterday.” Fits grinned, but it quickly collapsed when he realized she wasn’t joining him. He put one of his arms around her shoulder caressing her arm. “What happened?” Her eyes started to burn, warning her that the water works would come soon. “They said I was Unmatchable , Fitz.” He went Silent. Sophie kept her eyes down until he spoke. “How dare they?” He said quietly. “How dare they do that to you?” Sophie looked up at him. The hand that wasn’t touching her was in a tight shaking fist. His expression formed into a scowl. His arm fell from her shoulder and went to softly cup her face. “If you want, I will go straight to that evil building and demand that they fix whatever mistake they made to claim you Unmatchable, because that’s obviously a lie. Just look at how perfect we go together.” He stared straight at her when he said it, pure determination in his eyes, pulling Sophie even closer than they were before. “It wasn’t a mistake.” Sophie sighed softly. “What?” Fitz was completely shocked. “I couldn’t get matched because I don’t know who my biological parents are, so there’s no confirmation that I wouldn’t be related to someone they paired me up with.” “Okay, then we’ll go to the Black Swan instead and demand that they tell us who your parents are. Just say the word and i’ll go in a heartbeat.” Sophie looked at him with a mornful expression, tears welling up and almost spilling over. “You know they won’t tell us.” A few quite beats followed before he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he leaned closer. “Fitz?” But the name was never spoken because he had sealed her mouth with his.